A new seedling arose in a Burpengary, QLD garden bed of Dennis Cox and Janice Glazebrook in 1990. The seedling came up in this garden near a plant of Grevillea sp. ‘Honey Gem’ (not patented), which is itself a cultivar, Grevillea banksii×Grevillea pteridifolia, and Grevillea ‘Banksii’ (white dwarf form) (not patented). They are the suspected parent cultivars. The seed parent Grevillea sp. ‘Honey Gem’ is characterized by orange colored flower, orange style, broader leaves with yellowish undersides, and larger plant height (6 m). The pollen parent Grevillea ‘Banksii’ is characterized by cream colored flower, cream style, and more lobed silvery leaves. The new plant was grown by cuttings for three generations. This plant was selected because of its smaller growth form and profuse flowering.